


Oikawa's Injury

by CryptidOwl007



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I promise, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidOwl007/pseuds/CryptidOwl007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Oikawa get injured? Was it a tragic accident, or something a bit more complicated....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa's Injury

Oikawa’s injury wasn’t a sudden, unfortunate accident like everyone thinks it was.

It was days, weeks, months, of accumulated pain. Of jumps and landings and missteps and just practicing. It was 100 serves at practice, and 100 more on his own. 

It was waking up, panicked, during the night because Kageyama was right behind him, and having to go on long runs so he could sleep again. 

It was countless “I’m fines,” and smiles to ward of concerns. Walking tall through the pain and moving like it didn’t hurt.

It was 40 minutes in a scorching shower, massaging his knee through gritted teeth, so he could walk without a limp the next day. 

It was going to bed later and getting up earlier so he could practice.

But it’s when he’s practicing on his own when it first collapses, and his tears mix with the sweat dripping onto the volleyball clutched in his hands. He’s sitting outside for hours before he can force himself to stand, and his parents are concerned because he doesn’t usually come inside this early.

It’s starting practice the next day with 100 serves to make up for the ones he couldn’t do last night. It becomes missed sets and slowed reactions, and Hajime pulling him out of practice because he can’t even put weight on his knee without it trembling.

Then it becomes a practice match and a set that he couldn’t get to Hajime because before he could reach the ball, he was falling. And there’s a haze of pain with someone hugging him close and he can’t tell what’s sweat and what’s tears or whose they are. 

And finally it’s a doctors appointment because he can ignore his own pain, but not the pain on Hajime’s face when he looks at Oikawa.

And now it’s surgery and rehab and sitting on the bench, watching his team.

It’s still smiles and encouragement, but it’s also tears at night with no way to escape his nightmare. Now it’s phone calls begging Hajime to come over because he needs something that can’t be taken from him, something that will stabilize his body when his knee won’t. 

And Hajime holds him tight because he’s afraid if he doesn’t, Oikawa will fall apart.

And suddenly it’s prefectures his second year and Ushiwaka’s telling him it wouldn’t have happened if he came to Shiratorizawa. It’s him sitting on the bench watching his team play, wondering for the first time what would have happened if he had gone to Shiratorizawa. 

(But later it’s him tearing his room and himself apart for thinking that.)

Slowly, so slowly, it becomes him setting a few balls. Hitting one normal serve during practice. It becomes short lived exercise that lets him breathe again.

But it feels to good, and he goes to hard and has to return to sitting on the bench. People’s words stab his heart, just as painful as his knee.

“Take it easy,” “You’re injured,” “You can’t play yet.”

Again, it’s frustrations boiling over and Hajime’s pained face as he watches Oikawa unravel at his seams. 

And now it’s Oikawa breaking. Getting tired of just watching as the itch to improve grows to an unbearable level; Kageyama now a constant ghost, hovering just behind him. Hajime sees how haunted Oikawa looks, and does his best.

Hajime helps him through long nights and longer doctors appointments. He helps keep Oikawa steady, in a flurry of support and kisses.

And eventually he's back, an annoying setter, but the best setter. His knee still shakes, but Hajime is always, and will always, be there to support him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so I wrote this short fic for @krshtein because they went to bed at a reasonable hour for once. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
